<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lying on the Car Hood by DaughterOfAthena_SisterOfArtemis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137550">Lying on the Car Hood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfAthena_SisterOfArtemis/pseuds/DaughterOfAthena_SisterOfArtemis'>DaughterOfAthena_SisterOfArtemis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead To Me (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Inspired by Music, post ep 2x10, smoking on the beach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfAthena_SisterOfArtemis/pseuds/DaughterOfAthena_SisterOfArtemis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic post 2x10 in which Jen and Judy are lying on the hood of Judy's car by the beach smoking pot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Hale/Jen Harding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lying on the Car Hood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Dead to Me.<br/>English is not my native language.</p>
<p>(I wrote this after drinking 3 glasses of wine. Which was half an hour ago. Just tell me if I made mistakes or if something doesn't make sense.)</p>
<p>Inspired by this post: https://redlipstickandserendipity.tumblr.com/post/623018256830283776/is-there-anyone-in-the-dead-to-me-fandom-who-takes<br/>Or more specifically, the short conversation between me and redlipstickandserendipity on Tumblr that resulted from the post.<br/>She introduced me to the song “Put Me Back Together” by Caitlyn Smith (I didn't know her either) which inspired this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jen is wearing a cast on her left arm, and both of them have band aids on the sides of their heads, but staying at home for one more minute was not an option. Jen needed to leave THEIR property for a while. She had been stuck in her fucking bed for days on end, so Judy, after a lot of complaining (and even more swearing) from Jen, had decided to take her on a short trip.</p>
<p>So that is how they got here, lying on the hood of Judy’s (Abe’s) car, smoking pot, staring into the night sky, smoking pot.</p>
<p>“Hey, Jen,” Judy whispers into the sky.</p>
<p>“Hey, Judy,” Jen echoes, already feeling the impact of smoking pot.</p>
<p>“I think this is perfect.” Judy has that dreamy tone in her voice that she gets when she is happy and content – and high.</p>
<p>“It really is.” They are silent for a few minutes, until Judy reaches out to softly take Jen’s right hand in hers (she is extra careful because that is the arm that’s broken).</p>
<p>“I also think we’re going to be ok.”</p>
<p>“I hope that’s not the pot speaking, Judy.” Jen turns her head to look at Judy. Judy’s eyes are reflecting the stars above them, and not for the first time Jen cannot help but notice how pretty Judy is.</p>
<p>“Nah, I feel it in my gut.” She smiles at Jen. “God, you’re pretty, Jen.”</p>
<p>“I know that you believe that, but I don’t fucking feel it.”</p>
<p>“I wish you would –”</p>
<p>“– love myself more, I know. It’s just hard to feel pretty when my own husband couldn’t touch me after… You know?” The pot makes her speak her mind without filtering the words.</p>
<p>“I know.” Judy gently squeezes Jen’s hand. “But I’ve never met anyone who’s heavenlier on a stick than you.”</p>
<p>“That’s not even a word Judy.” Jen starts laughing, really laughing. Jen had never seen her laugh that hard.</p>
<p>“Beautiful,” she whispered.</p>
<p>The look on Judy’s face sobers Jen up a bit. It is a loving, admiring look and for the first time since her mastectomy she actually feels almost beautiful.</p>
<p>“Hey, Judy,” Jen whispers into the small distance between them, “Thank you.” She really means it.</p>
<p>“What for?”</p>
<p>“For letting me fall apart and putting me back together. For not abandoning me. For holding me when I feel like everything falls apart around me. For taking care of me.” They stare at each other for a while, both of them remembering the last year and all the shit they had gone through together.</p>
<p>“Hey, Jen,” Judy echoes yet again, “thank you for the same. But also for taking me in and for letting me be part of your family and for looking out for me. And for actually letting me take care of you. I know that’s not easy for you”</p>
<p>“Ew, gross. I’m not high enough for <em>feelings</em>. Gimme the joint.” Judy laughs at Jen’s expression.</p>
<p>They lie on the hood for a while longer, until Jen is getting cold. (She will never admit it, but the medication is affecting her more than she thought possible.)</p>
<p>“Ok, let’s go home,” Judy suggests when she feels Jen starting to shiver.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t wanna go back. I’ve been in the fucking house for days. Also, you’re way too high to drive right now. Let’s wait for a bit more.” Usually Jen would drive, but with the medication and the broken arm (and also the pot) she can’t.</p>
<p>“True. I think there’s a blanket in the trunk. I’ll go check.”</p>
<p>Judy returns with a checkered blanket just a few moments later, this time on Jen’s other side.</p>
<p>“Scoot over,” she demands.</p>
<p>“Why? I have warmed my part of the hood up, I don’t wanna go to your cool spot.” <em>High Jen is really cute</em>, Judy thinks.</p>
<p>“Please?” Judy knows very well that puppy eyes don’t often work on Jen, but high Jen is more compliant than not-high Jen. And puppy eyes actually do work on high Jen most of the time.</p>
<p>“God, ok. But only because you have a blanket.” Gingerly Jen scoots over on the hood, until she is on the driver’s side. Moving around still hurts a bit, but it is bearable.</p>
<p>Judy crawls back onto the hood and spreads the blanket over the two of them; then she inches closer to Jen. “Lift your head.”</p>
<p>“You’re fucking bossy today, Jude.” Nevertheless, she complies. Judy puts her arm under Jens head and pulls her into her side, making sure the other woman will not catch a cold on top of her injuries. Her body needs rest (especially after all the stress over the last year).</p>
<p>Judy cradles Jen like she is the most precious thing in the world, resting her free hand on Jen’s stomach.</p>
<p>“Ok, this is really nice.”</p>
<p>“See, told you.”</p>
<p>They are quiet again, both enjoying the close proximity, the soft breeze, the night sky, and the waves crashing onto the beach. Their beach.</p>
<p>“Hey, Judy?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Jen?” Judy looks at Jen, only now realizing how close their faces are.</p>
<p>“Thanks for tonight. I really needed that.”</p>
<p>“’Course. Anything for you.” Judy’s eyes flicker to Jen’s lips.</p>
<p>“Anything?”</p>
<p>“Anything!”</p>
<p>Jen watches Judy intently, trying to decide whether she should voice her wish, but she’s still high and tired and cold and her body hurts and she really doesn’t want to hold back any longer, so she’s brave for a few seconds.</p>
<p>“Kiss me.” They look into each other’s eyes, Jen trying to keep calm, Judy not quite sure she heard Jen correctly.</p>
<p>But maybe it’s the safety of the night, or the shock from the car crash that is still deep in their bones, or maybe it’s just because they are both high, but Judy does.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading :)<br/>Hope you liked it!</p>
<p>Don't drink and drive.<br/>Don't smoke pot and drive<br/>Don't drink and write?</p>
<p>Anyway, stay safe! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>